


Room Temperature

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared misses his dead boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he wants to let Jensen come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Vampire square on my [](http://homebrewbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://homebrewbingo.livejournal.com/)**homebrewbingo**  card.

Jared stumbles towards the front of his modest bungalow, built in 1932 when clearly, nobody in the world's population had cleared 5'8. He bumps his right hip into the narrow hallway, runs his left shoulder into the vestibule, and smacks his head for the hundredth time into the transom. He rubs his eyes and yawns, wondering which of his drunken fucking friends couldn't make it back to the suburbs after a night of barhopping debauchery in his neighborhood.  His best guess is Chad, of course, who's been taking a "break" from his marital vows. When he opens the door and sees Jensen standing on his porch, he immediately slams the door shut.

"Jared!" he hears an aggrieved voice through the thin wood.

"Jared doesn't live here anymore! I'm his evil twin."

Even through the door he hears a snort of mostly disbelief, a little amusement, a hint of disgust.

"Really?" says the low gravelly voice that kind of makes Jared want to sink to his knees and participate in a session of cock worship.

Serious cock worship.

"Really!"

"If you're Jared's evil twin, what's your name?"

"…Gared?"

"Dammit Jay, just let me in, we can talk about this."

"No! Begone foul beastie!"

"…'beastie?'"

Jared slides to the ground, back against the door, and put his head in hands.

He's been trying, trying so fucking hard, to get over his boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Whatever.

Even though Jensen is hot and beautiful and sexy and smart and …

And…

And room temperature.

Jared thunks the back of his head against the door, tries not to think about how goddamn sexy Jensen is.

Was.

When he was alive.

Tries not to remember the last time they fucked when they were both, more or less, 98.6 degrees.

"C'mon Jay, just let me in so we can talk."

"Ha! I've read books, Jensen! I know what happens if I let you in. I read _Dracula_ , and _Carmilla_ , and _Salem's Lot_ , and, and…and…" he trails off, trying to remember another vampire book.

"And _The Vampire Diaries_?"

"Fuck you, Jensen."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"What, that's supposed to get me to invite you in?"

He hears a thunk on the door behind his head and pictures his formerly alive boyfriend sitting just as he is, like bookends holding the door in place with their skulls.

"I was kidding! I promise, I just want to talk, I don't want to drink your blood."

"Isn't that what you'd say if you did want to drink my blood?"

"…yeah, probably. But I don't, I swear!"

This time thunks can be heard simultaneously on each side of the door.

"Prove you don't want to drink my blood."

"How am I supposed to…okay, first, it's gross and metally tasting and disgustingly messy."

"How do you--"

"Hearsay. Second, it turns out that I can get by on just really rare steaks."

"That sounds expensive."

"It is! But the good thing is, I don't even have to like, sleep all day or anything, so I can keep my job at the bookstore."

"Really?"

"Well…I do get sort of sizzly looking if I'm in direct sunlight for too long."

"Huh."

"Yeah, it's not pretty. But if you let me come home and I can keep my job I can afford my expensive eating habits."

"So assuming you're not lying to me--"

"I’m not!"

"--then I have been grossly misinformed about the care and feeding of vampires."

"Grossly."

Jared sighs and stands up. Even if Jensen is going to rip out his throat in the next ten seconds, he misses his dead boyfriend so much it might be worth it.

"Come in," he says, swinging open the door and taking a step back.

"Jared?"

"What?"

"You're…squinting your eyes and cringing and, like, offering me your throat."

"Yeah?"

"We really need to work on this trust thing."

Jared opens one eye cautiously and there's his boyfriend, beautiful as ever and only slightly paler. He relaxes a little and steps towards Jensen and then Jensen's arms are wrapping around him and he's kissing Jared's mouth, stroking his ass through his boxers.

Little Jared is not taking much notice of this though.

"Umm, Jensen?"

"Yeah?"

"You're like, 65 degrees. It's kinda like making out with uncooked liver."

"How would you--"

"Hearsay."

 

 

+++++

 

 

"Look, I'm glad you let me move home and stuff, but is this really necessary?" Jensen complains from his uncomfortable perch in the middle of the living room.

"It is if you ever want me to climb up on your lap and ride your cock again."

Jensen groans.

"Or if you ever want me to swallow you down while I’m sticking my thumbs up your ass."

Jensen groans.

"Or if you ever want me--"

"All right, dammit, I get it."

"Besides, you look hotter than sin right now."

"…yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," Jared whispers, lips hovering mere inches above Jensen's cock. "All naked and spread out and waiting for me…I just need to see if you're done."

He trails kisses down Jensen's stomach and towards his cock before lapping at his balls.

Jensen sits up suddenly. "Bedroom. I hate lying on this thing."

"What! Why? All cold blooded animals sun themselves on rocks."

"Where did you find an artificial heating rock this big anyway?"

"I stole it from Jurassic Park."

"Nerd."

"Vampire."

"Eat me."

"What do you think I’m trying to do?"

 

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
